Tres años después
by Pam Markham
Summary: Después de la Graduación cuando tenían catorce años, el triángulo amoroso finalmente terminó. Riley Matthews y Lucas Friar se volvieron una pareja oficial y Maya Hart trató de mostrar que estaba bien con eso. Tres años después, Maya y Lucas se encuentran en una fiesta pre-Universidad, ¿volverán a esos sentimientos que tanto lucharon por enterrar? Lucaya.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Girl Meets World ni sus personajes.

Este es un one-shot sobre lo que ocurriría con Lucas Friar y Maya Hart si en la Graduación hacia la preparatoria ella lo rechazara y él se volviera el novio oficial de Riley Matthews. Se reencuentran después de tres años de ignorarse, en una fiesta, ¿como podría terminar eso?

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños, Jana. Te quiero un montón._**

La música iba muy por encima de lo permitido, y el alcohol en vasos de plástico rojo brillante no hacía más que abundar. Era el típico ambiente hormonal para festejar el final de otro año escolar, el final de otro jodido año escolar, para ser exactos. Pero esa fiesta era más importante que todas las demás en la vida de esos adolescentes: era la fiesta que despedía sus años en la preparatoria y saludaba a la Universidad. Tenían muchos motivos para festejar, después de todo habían sobrevivido cuatro largos años en lo que se podría considerar el infierno.

Era el momento perfecto para relajarse, olvidarse de las tareas, profesores y demás, aunque por su parte, aquellas jamás habían sido sus preocupaciones principales. Simplemente no era buena estudiante, nunca lo había sido, y no pretendía fingir lo contrario. Ella era bastante abierta con sus opiniones, por lo que todo su curso sabía que las únicas clases que realmente disfrutaba eran la de arte y literatura, y era condenadamente buena en ellas.

Incluso había pintado el mural que daba al patio del Instituto con la mascota del equipo de futbol americano. Hasta ahora, era su mayor orgullo. Pensar que cada estudiante pasaría por allí día tras día, y necesariamente tendría que posar sus ojos en él, la hacía sentir como si todo hubiera valido la pena. Le quitaba la culpa de haber aceptado las clases extra de pintura que su padrastro le había regalado en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, porque había valido la pena.

Dio otro sorbo al vaso de vodka que sostenía en su mano mientras pensaba en eso. Recordaba lo enojada que había estado con él por eso, porque lo consideraba un gasto innecesario de dinero que no se podían permitir. Pero, por un momento, había olvidado que ya no tenía problemas financieros en su vida, no desde que su madre se había casado con Shawn Hunter.

A veces le costaba tanto aceptar que las cosas estaban bien en su vida que entraba en pánico al mínimo desliz. Era un mecanismo de defensa que había desarrollado en su infancia, cuando su padre las dejó.

Suspiró, sintiendo el líquido quemarle la garganta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ese desgraciado, específicamente desde la única vez que la visitó, luego de que el Profesor Matthews les asignara esa estúpida tarea sobre el perdón y ella decidiera escribirle a él. Había sido una locura desde el principio, pero no se arrepentía, porque al menos había conseguido un cierre, uno que tanto ansiaba para seguir adelante con su vida.

Y así lo hizo.

Sin embargo, ese año habían sucedido tantas cosas con sus emociones que a veces prefería ignorarlas, simplemente fingir que sus catorce años fueron un borrón y que la secundaria había sido su ruta de escape del desastre que nunca había ocurrido. Era más fácil para ella. Más fácil evitarse el dolor, antes de enfrenarlo. Pero no quería que eso la persiguiera toda la vida, las dudas, las miradas perdidas, el frío en el pecho; no quería recordar nada de eso una vez la Graduación pasó, así que fingía que nunca jamás había existido.

Fue difícil los primeros meses de adaptación a tantos cambios, pero había podido sobrellevarlos con sarcasmo y una sonrisa torcida. Ella era Maya Penélope Hart, ¿Cómo iba verse tan afectada por un incidente ocurrido con un chico mientras sus sentimientos estaban completamente confundidos? No tenía sentido. Ella era mucho más que eso. Y lo demostró cada día, desde hacía tres años.

Lo dejó ir, hizo las paces con todo lo sucedido en Texas, Navidad y la Graduación, con cada mínima esperanza que albergó de esos acontecimientos. Los dejó morir y asistió al entierro. No tenía nada más que le impidiera seguir adelante, más que aceptar que el corazón de Lucas Friar siempre iba a pertenecerle indudablemente a su mejor amiga, Riley Matthews.

Así que lo hizo, y todos parecieron olvidar el asunto.

Una vez las cosas claras, todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

Había mínimas diferencias, claro está. Ahora sus amigos eran una pareja oficial, al igual que Farkle Minkus e Isadora Smackle, y la preparatoria estaba solo a la vuelta de la esquina, convenientemente. Ya no estaban los cinco amigos juntos en la misma clase, ya no estaban "obligados" a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, algo que a Maya le generaba un alivio increíble. Había logrado evitar a casi todos ese verano, así que estaba feliz que en el nuevo año escolar no fuera tan evidente que no quería pasar tiempo con ellos.

Disfrutaba verlos por separado. Seguía siendo muy cercana a Riley, tenía sus momentos aparte con Farkle y había encontrado en Zay alguien con quien divertirse por su sentido del humor inusual, solamente lo había evitado a él. Pero, cada vez que él preguntaba ella sonreía, lo llamaba por alguno de sus apodos y lo llamaba grupie demandante. Su estrategia había funcionado unos meses, hasta que él pareció perder el interés y dejó de intentarlo.

Dejó de intentar recuperar la amistad que solían poseer. Y ella estaba bien con eso. Después de todo nunca habían funcionado muy bien como amigos, pero tampoco como pareja, era lo mejor para ambos si permanecían siendo conocidos cordiales. Se juntaban con las mismas personas pero no al mismo tiempo, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, hasta que ella dejó de llamarle por sus apodos y él dejó de burlarse de su estatura.

A ese punto, ambos sabían que no había retorno.

Pero los demás estaban conformes. La dinámica de los cinco tenía más harmonía y menos bromas, pero funcionaba correctamente. A los ojos de la mayor de los Matthews todo era perfecto, y esa siempre había sido el anhelo más grande de Maya: que su mejor amiga tuviera un suministro interminable de días felices, y si esa era la forma de conseguirlo estaba bien por ella.

Extrañaba no tenerla a su lado en ese momento, controlándola cuanto bebía y bromeando con ella sobre el caos a su alrededor, pero sabía ese no era un lugar en el que Riley se sintiera a gusto y que estaba mucho más cómoda en el campus de la Universidad de Columbia, después de haber hecho un recorrido por el fin de semana con Farkle a su lado. Ambos habían sido aceptados allí, ¿así que por qué no familiarizarse con los edificios lo antes posible?

Además, tenía a Zay con quien hablar, siempre y cuando sus ojos no se perdieran en alguna chica que les caminaba en frente, o comenzara a tropezar con las palabras a causa de la borrachera. Ella todavía no estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para encontrarle lo gracioso, por lo que prefirió alejarse, quedándose en un rincón apartado de la sala para observar el espectáculo de todos los adolescentes graduados.

Había aprendido los nombres de la mayoría de sus compañeros en esos tres años, luego de descubrir que había un mundo diferente a su grupo de amigos, y no todos tenían que ser tan odiosos como Missy Bradford. Quizás por eso le divertía tanto verlos hacer el ridículo ahora, porque sabía que de alguna forma iba a extrañarlos el año siguiente, porque a donde quiera que fuera nunca volvería a estar con todos ellos.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al notar que a pesar de que él fuera la única persona que ella agradecía no tener que ver en la Universidad, también iba a extrañar realmente no verlo nunca más.

Se había preparado mentalmente tres años para eso, ¿Cómo podía acobardarse ahora? La vida seguía su curso, y ellos siempre estuvieron en caminos separados, no debería ser ninguna sorpresa que fuera de hora de ponerle un punto final a la cordialidad. Pero lo era, de alguna forma; lo era.

Bebió el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago, desfigurando el rostro un segundo por el escozor antes de servirse hasta el tope otra vez. Uno más de esos y probablemente perdería la cabeza, y era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

-¡Maya! –La llamó una voz, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la música-. Tranquila con eso o vas a terminar borracha como una cuba.

Maya alzó una ceja.

-¡Charlie Gardner! –Exclamó, usando el tono que desde siempre tenía para referirse a él-. Qué sorpresa –Bromeó, sintiendo como el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

-O quizás ya lo estás –Rió él, mirándola-. ¿Está Riley contigo?

La rubia borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

-No –Dijo, firmemente-. Y tú tienes que seguir adelante, Charlie, ha pasado tanto… -Hipó-. Sabes que está saliendo con alguien, ¿verdad?

-¿Alguien más? Joder, creí que estaría disponible después de Friar… -Dijo, decepcionado y sorprendido, pero principalmente por el cambio rotundo en la expresión de la oji-azul cuando pronunció lo último-. ¿Qué pasa, Maya?

-Riley está saliendo con Lucas –Dijo, y tragó saliva en seco-. Lleva saliendo con él por tres años, Charlie. Incluso tú debes darte cuenta de esas cosas… -El muchacho castaño frunció las cejas.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó, confundido-. Ellos rompieron hace meses.

-¿Meses? –Chilló, atónita. ¿Cómo es que su mejor amiga nunca se lo había dicho? Se contaban todo, absolutamente todo desde esa vez en Texas-. Debe haber un error, ella no me dijo una palabra.

-Riley me lo contó ella misma cuando fuimos compañeros en la clase de matemáticas en semestre anterior…

-¡Pero hace seis meses de eso! –Gritó, histérica-. Oh, joder, joder, joder…

-¿Maya? –Preguntó, al notar como la rubia se cogía la frente con las manos y estaba respirando muy rápido de repente, como si fuera a tener un ataque de pánico-. ¿Estás bien? –Insistió, tratando de ayudarla, pero ella dio un salto a un lado como si el contacto con su piel la quemara.

-Estoy bien –Dio un trago a su bebida-. Solo necesito aire.

Dicho eso desapareció de su lado y comenzó a hacerse camino entre las personas bailando y enrollándose en la improvisada pista de baile en la mansión de los Bradford. ¿Qué? ¿Podrían culparla? La chica la ponía de nervios pero sí sabía cómo organizar una buena fiesta.

En su desesperación no notó uno de los cables en el suelo, y su pie quedó momentáneamente enganchado, consiguiendo que el estéreo principal se desconectada. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, más los típicos abucheos por la falta de música por las pocas personas sobrias, así que rápidamente lo conectó y salió corriendo al lugar más cercano: la cocina.

Todo se oía más lejano allí, repleto de botellas y vasos en el suelo, pero lo suficientemente surrealista como para hacerla olvidar donde estaba. Se apoyó en la encimera, sobándose las sienes con las manos y suspirando. ¿Por qué diablos Riley no le había dicho que había terminado con Lucas? Habría necesitado su apoyo moral, era la clase de cosas que una mejor amiga tenía que hacer: estar durante las rupturas. Ahora sentía que ni siquiera estaba haciendo eso bien.

¿Pero cómo ella no se había dado cuenta antes? Definitivamente Gardner debía estar loco o tan desesperadamente enamorado de su mejor amiga como para esparcir ese rumor, porque no podía ser posible, ¡había hablado con ella antes de ir a la fiesta, por amor de Dios!

-Maya.

Pero esa parecía la noche de las cosas imposibles.

Se volteó, lentamente, deseando equivocarse, quedando frente a frente con sus ojos verdes. Estaba igual que siempre, jodidamente igual de atractivo que siempre, con unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una estúpida a camisa a cuadros de estilo texano que solo le daba más ganas de burlarse de su pasado.

Suspiró, ¿algo más podría salirle mal?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Huckleberry?

Él sonrió por un segundo, olvidándose de todo lo demás, solo teniendo en mente hacía cuanto que no le llamaba así, burlándose de él por su lugar de origen y acento.

-Te vi huir… y no tenías buena cara –Susurró, incómodo, rascándose la nuca. Era la conversación más larga que tenía con ella en décadas, había olvidado completamente lo que era tener su atención total, sus ojos azules escaneándote como una radiografía, con una mirada helada.

Ella comenzó a temblar como una jodida bomba de tiempo, y explotó:

-¿Tu y Riley terminaron?

A él pareció tomarlo por sorpresa la pregunta, pero asintió.

-¿Le has roto el corazón, Ranger Rick? Porque si es así me veré obligada a romperte la cara –Dijo, amenazadoramente, soltando por primera vez en toda la noche su vaso-. ¿Has hecho sufrir a Riley Matthews?

-¿Cómo es que no te has enterado antes? Ustedes son como uña y mugre.

-Esa no ha sido mi pregunta –Apretó la mandíbula, y el corazón le latió frenéticamente dentro del pecho-. ¿Le has roto el corazón? –Dijo, lentamente. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? –Preguntó, exasperado.

-¿Qué esperas que diga? –Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos-. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Necesito saber si tengo que tomar venganza contigo.

-¡Ni siquiera sabías que habíamos terminado! –Le recriminó, cansado.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, ¿de verdad había dicho eso? rápidamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo a un paso de él, cogiéndole la camisa en el puño, destrozándolo con la mirada.

-¿Cuestionas mi amistad con Riley, Hop-Along? –Preguntó, bajando el tono de voz, por la furia contenida. Estaba lista para partirle la cara de un golpe, sino fuera porque sabía que él sí le daría pelea.

Pero Lucas Friar estaba callado, solo mirándola a los ojos. La misma imagen recorrió sus mentes, la misma situación en Detención cuando estaban en octavo grado donde habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro. Las cosas no se habían arruinado todavía, no era un recuerdo horriblemente dañado, hasta ahora que lo traían a colación.

Ella lo soltó al instante y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué hiciste para echar a perder su cuento de hadas, Sundance? –Susurró, irritada.

-¿A qué rayos te refieres, Maya? –Chilló, molesto. No recordaba hacía cuanto no cambiaba de emociones con tanta rapidez, pero probablemente tenía que ver con ella y su talento para exasperarlo.

-Los nuevos "Cory y Topanga" –Dijo, haciendo comillas con los dedos-. Tú y ella juntos para siempre, criando muchos hijos perfectos rubios de ojos marrones, de octavo grado a la eternidad –Dijo, gesticulando con sus manos como si fueran brillos-. Tu siendo su príncipe encantador –Lo señaló, alzando una ceja-. Ese era su cuento de hadas, es lo que ella merece. ¿Qué has hecho para arruinarlo?

Lucas apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas.

-¿Estás diciendo que la conoces mejor que yo? –Dijo, ofendida.

-Estoy diciendo que conozco mi relación mejor que tu –Dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse-. Y para que sepas… -Hizo una pausa para beber de su propio vaso. Recién en ese momento ella notó que él también debía estar un poco pasado de copas-… ella terminó conmigo.

-Imposible –Soltó como un suspiro-. Eso es… imposible.

Era completamente imposible. Riley estaba enamorada de Lucas desde que lo conoció a los trece años, y a pesar de haber dudado de sí misma al principio, siempre estuvo claro que él sería su Príncipe encantador. Ella estaba destrozada cuando él le prestaba más atención a Maya, cuando salió a esas dos citas con ella… nunca nadie la había visto tan triste. Riley era un rayo de sol continuo, nunca existía la noche para ella. Pero ese momento, era el que a la rubia le gustaba referirse mentalmente como el único eclipse solar en la vida de su mejor amiga.

Todo estaba fuera de control en ese entonces, desde que había notado lentamente como Maya tenía sentimientos escondidos por Lucas. Quiso ser una buena amiga y dar un paso atrás, decir que solo lo veía como un hermano para que ella pudiera tener un final feliz.

Pero ese nunca estuvo destinado a ser su final feliz.

Y eso se confirmó en Año nuevo, cuando Farkle, el niño genio, decidió gritar frente a toda la clase que Riley amaba a Lucas, denotando que todo lo que ella dijo anteriormente era una mentira. En el fondo la rubia ya lo sabía, pero era muy diferente pensarlo a oírlo de esa forma.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando los tres terminaron solos, sentados en una banca en el techo de la casa Matthews mientras los colores de los fuegos artificiales de Nueva York les pintaban el rostro. Hubo tanto silencio que Maya Hart pudo escuchar su propia voz dentro de su cabeza, retumbando, golpeándose contra las paredes de su cráneo una y otra vez:

"La esperanza es para crédulos"

-Riley nunca te dejaría –Murmuró, sintiendo la misma presión comprimiéndole la cabeza como ese día-. Eres su Príncipe, y ella es tu Princesa. Punto final –Dijo, con terquedad.

Lucas suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente y pasándose las manos por la cara y el pelo, alborotándolo. ¿Cómo es que siempre volvían a lo mismo?

-Estamos grandes para los cuentos de hadas, Maya.

-¡No! –Chilló, histérica-. ¡No si es Riley!

Él entrecerró los ojos verdes y juró que estaba subiéndole la presión.

-¿No tienes otra excusa mejor para haberme dejado de hablar durante tres años?

-¿Qué dices? –Susurró ella, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Ellos nunca, jamás, habían admitido en voz alta como se trataban, simplemente lo dejaban fluir. No era el momento-. Estás exagerando, vaquero.

-Estoy cansado de que me trates como si no nos conociéramos, Maya –Gritó, de repente, golpeando la pared con el puño-. Estoy harto de que finjas que nunca pasó nada entre nosotros.

Ella se sonrojó y tragó saliva.

-No dejes volar tus esperanzas, Huckleberry. Por supuesto que nunca pasó nada entre nosotros –Dijo Maya, rápidamente, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada, pero a esta altura no sabía si era por la conversación o el alcohol-. Estás demasiado borracho como para recordar claramente. Me largo de aquí –Dijo, tratando de pasar a un lado de él y volver a la fiesta.

Definitivamente no quería tener esa conversación ahora. Ni nunca.

Pero él le cogió del brazo impidiéndole que se fuera.

-O quizás estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para por fin hablar de esto.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, tanto que su aliento la hacía estremecer, poniéndole los pelos de punta. ¿Podía comportarse más como una preadolescente hormonada? Esos días estaban terminados. Él no tenía ningún derecho de volverla hacer sentir así ahora.

Ella se zafó con un movimiento fuerte y entrecerró los ojos.

-No vuelvas a tocarme, Ranger Roy, o te volveré de una patada a tu jodido Texas –Amenazó, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué odias tanto Texas, Maya? –Preguntó, dando un paso adelante-. ¿Por qué no te besé?

La rubia apretó la mandíbula y sintió un estremecimiento hasta la punta del cabello. ¿Cómo se atrevía a traer a colación eso? había tardado años en sacarlo de su cabeza, no podía simplemente volverlo a poner. La Graduación había sido su punto final, donde indirectamente prometieron no volver a hablar de eso. No podían volver a hablar de eso.

 **.~.~.~.~.**

 _La ceremonia fue maravillosa, digna de finalizar su ciclo en John Quincy Adams. Finalmente estaban en la preparatoria, finalmente estaban avanzando al mundo adulto paso a paso, dispuestos a descubrir experiencias nuevas en todos los sentidos. No tendrían más al señor Matthews de profesor de historia, quizás no verían tanto a Turner, pero eso solo podría dejarlos con algo mejor._

 _Ellos habían cumplido el ciclo en sus vidas escolares. Ahora era incierto lo que ese futuro podría depararles._

 _Todos estaban contentos, saltando por los pasillos y reuniéndose con sus seres queridos. Apenas había terminado el discurso de los mejores de la clase para alentar a sus compañeros a recibir a la preparatoria con los brazos abiertos. Por supuesto que esos habían sido Farkle y Riley. Todos esperaban sonrisas y palabras inspiradoras de ambos, pero especialmente de ella; y a pesar de que no decepcionó, su mejor amiga sabía que algo andaba mal._

 _En realidad todo se sentía mal desde Año nuevo, como si estuviera desfasado a la realidad, perdido en la nada. Parecía que todo el grupo estaba sufriendo pero nadie tenía el valor suficiente para ponerle un alto, aunque eso significara lastimar de más a alguien._

 _Maya supo que ese sería su papel cuando la sonrisa de Riley decayó al bajar del escenario y sus hombros volvieron a tensarse. Estaba preocupada y triste. Era el eclipse solar más grande de su vida hasta ahora, era su lucha interna por no esconderse detrás de la luna mientras la oscuridad pasaba. Pero, lentamente, estaba dejando que la oscuridad formara parte de ella._

 _Y Maya Hart nunca iba a permitirlo._

 _-Lucas –Susurró, apenas los aplausos post-discurso llenaron el aire. Estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola desde antes de hablarle. Trató de ignorar eso-. ¿Podemos hablar?_

 _Él asintió con la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa. Se confundieron entre la gente para escapar de allí sin ser vistos, hasta volver a la clase de historia, el único lugar donde sabrían no habría nadie._

 _-¿Estás bien, Maya? –Preguntó, al notar que no traía buena cara. Eso, sumando a que le había llamado por su nombre había conseguido preocuparlo un poco._

 _-Lo siento –Fue lo primero que dijo, de sopetón-. Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación. Lamento haberlos puesto a tu y Riley en esta situación –Se corrigió, juntando sus manos para no mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba al jugar con su anillo-. Ella te quiere de verdad y… -Suspiró-. Yo solo estoy confundida –Mintió, tragando en seco-. Esta situación es mierda para todos, y es mi culpa. Y es probablemente la única vez que voy a pedirte perdón por algo, Huckleberry, así que solo acéptalas y olvidemos todo esto._

 _-¿Qué? –Dijo Lucas, completamente perdido. Ella le había dicho que le gustaba antes y no parecía para nada confundida-. ¿Qué quieres decir, Maya?_

 _-Lo entendí todo en Año nuevo –Dijo, y trató de no mirarlo a los ojos-. La tarjeta del juego de parejas, la que hablaba de querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo… -Suspiró-. Estaba muy incómoda. Primero creí que se refería a ti, Riley y yo, pero después lo entendí._

 _El corazón de Lucas comenzó a latir con fuerza._

 _-¿Qué entendiste?_

 _-Eso no existe, Lucas –Dijo, firmemente-. No puedes querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo. Tu solo quieres a Riley de esa manera, no a mí, y yo… -Inhaló profundamente, sacando una sonrisa del fondo de su alma, pero salió triste-. Yo quiero a Josh de esa manera, no a ti._

 _-¿¡Josh!?_

 _-¡Me confundí en Texas! –Dijo, enfatizando con las manos-. Estaba tan asustada de que algo pudiera pasarte en el toro que creí que eso se debía a que te quería –Presionó con más fuerza sus manos juntas-. Pero no es así. Me confundí y te confundí a ti. Fue mi error y lo lamento –Miró el suelo. No podía permitirse mostrar arrepentimiento-. N-No puedo creer que hice sentir mal a Riley tanto tiempo. Fui la peor mejor amiga del mundo, pero lo remediaré._

 _-¿Y lo que dijiste en…?_

 _Ella lo detuvo. Sabía que él iba a traer a colación lo de Año Nuevo, como le dijo que se alegraba de que fuera él quien estuviera parado a su lado en ese momento, pero de verdad no quería escucharlo._

 _-Mi confusión estaba hablando por mí –Solo dijo, con simpleza-. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar mis disculpas y seguir adelante, Ranger Rick?_

 _-¡Porque no lo entiendo, Maya! ¿Cómo puedes…?_

 _-Lucas –Susurró, vencida-. Sé cuánto te preocupas por Riley, sé lo mucho que la quieres, sé que es la chica que siempre deseaste. Y ella piensa lo mismo sobre ti –Dio un paso adelante, notando el enfado en su rostro-. No eches a perder este cuento de hadas –Lo miró a los ojos. Por un segundo él creyó que iba a besarlo, pero no fue así, sino que le plantó los labios en la mejilla-. Ve por tu Princesa, Huckleberry._

 _Se separó. Él la miró a los ojos, desesperado por buscar una señal para quedarse, pero el azul estaba oscuro, calmado, casi sincero. Sabía que estaba liberándolo de lo que fuera que tenían, pero él ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer dejarla ir._

 _-¿Estas segura, Maya?_

 _Ella se mordió el labio y luchó por sonreír._

 _-Ya es hora de que tengas tu momento, vaquero._

 **.~.~.~.~.**

-Teníamos catorce años, Heehaw –Dijo, tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que la perturbaba eso-. Tienes que dejar de vivir en el pasado.

-¡El comentario viene de la persona que me ignoró por tres años luego de eso!

-¡Lo dices como si tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo! –Gritó, furiosa.

-¡Me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Josh!

Había dos opciones: o tenía el suficiente alcohol en la sangre como para importarle una mierda lo jodidamente celoso que sonaba, o realmente no se daba cuenta de sus palabras.

-¿¡Y eso a ti que te importa, Sundance!? –Dijo, y lo empujó con las manos en el pecho-. Saliste con Riley por años, ¡años! ¿¡Qué demonios te importaba sí yo tenía algo que ver con Josh!?

Tampoco podía ignorar lo celosa que ella sonaba en ese momento.

-¿Saliste con él? -Dijo con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, descolocada, por la forma en la que su voz había bajado y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

-¿Saliste con Josh? –Preguntó. Su tono era mesurado y contenido, como Texas Lucas, no la versión de Nueva York que hace tantos años caminaba por las calles.

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? –Preguntó, por la mirada que le echó. Y no mentía. Había salido un par de veces con él el año pasado, pero era obvio que simplemente no hacían clic y que todo era una atracción infantil-. No somos niños, Hop-Along, tengo diecisiete años y sé muy bien que hago con mi vida.

Pero parecía que él no estuviera escuchándola realmente.

-¿Saliste con Joshua Matthews pero no conmigo?

-¡Pasaron tres años, Huckleberry! ¿Por qué sigues repitiendo lo mismo?

-Porque todavía no puedo creer la forma en la que me mentiste –Dijo, pausadamente-. Yo no estaba confundido. Tú no estabas confundida. Solo tenías demasiado miedo como para admitir que tenías sentimientos por mí.

-¿¡Estás llamándome cobarde, imbécil!?

Él supo que había cruzado una línea cuando ella lo insultó de verdad. Maya era la persona más valiente que había conocido, después de permanecer fuerte cuando su padre la abandonó, la forma en la que lo enfrentó cuando volvió, como soporto cada problema y desilusión que la vida le traía por tener un hogar con solamente su madre y poco dinero, viviendo en la sombra de una familia que nunca podría ser la suya. Admiraba su carácter, determinación, pasión y sensatez. Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo iba a hacer.

Su único traspié fue ese, en el salón de historia, metiéndole a los ojos.

-¡Fuiste una cobarde! ¡Huiste! ¡De ahí en adelante huiste siempre de mí!

Ella soltó sus manos y volvió a golpearlo, furiosa. ¿Quería la verdad? Iba a darle la verdad.

-¿¡Crees por un segundo que era fácil verte con tu novia oficial!? –Dijo, recalcando la última palabra-. ¿¡Crees que era fácil volverme a sentir la segunda opción!? ¡Parecía un chiste! ¡Primero mi padre tenía una nueva familia por la que realmente se preocupaba y luego tú!

-¡Yo no te hice a un lado! Joder, Maya –Bramó, y tiró el vaso contra el lavabo-. No eras mi segunda opción. Nunca fuiste mi segunda opción. ¡Tú huiste de mí!

-¡Porque me importan los sentimientos de Riley más que los míos! –Chilló, soltando un gritito de frustración-. ¿Pero sabes qué, Lucas? No me arrepiento de nada. No me importas tú ni tu estúpida vida amorosa. Dejarte ir fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomé en toda mi vida.

Su rostro cambió y se mostró herido, ¡hasta le había dicho su nombre!

-Púdrete, Maya.

Su rostro cambió y se mostró herida, ¡hasta le había dicho su nombre!

-Oblígame, vaquero.

La miró a los ojos por un segundo. El azul chocó con el verde en una lucha de dominancia en la que no habría un ganador. Estaba tan enfadado, estaba tan herido, sentía sus pensamientos mezclarse con los de un chico de quince años hasta sus dieciocho. Tantos momentos de silencio como ese, tantas miradas perdidas como esas, tantas peleas que nunca habían significado nada hasta esa.

Ella le había mentido hace tres años, lo había confirmado. Después de esto, todo lo demás le importaba una mierda.

Rápidamente avanzó y le cogió el rostro entre las manos, y finalmente la besó. Los ojos azules que estaban abiertos en furia pasaron al pánico, ¿él realmente estaba besándola? Después de tantos años, nunca creyó que sucedería.

Las manos de la oji-azul se entrelazaron lentamente entre el suave y rubio cabello del chico, atrayéndole con mayor fuerza hacia ella, fundiéndose en un beso perfecto, cuando él cambió sus manos hacia su cintura. El beso era tan esperado que la pasión no tardó en aparecer, haciendo que el beso aumentara en fuerza y en deseo, como si el asunto no fuera a terminar ahí.

Maya se sintió como una chiquilla insegura otra vez, de pie frente a Lucas mientras él la miraba profundamente a los ojos y se debatía mentalmente entre besarla o no. No lo hizo, este era el primer beso que compartían. Ni siquiera podía decir si era tan sencillamente perfecto porque sí, porque eran ellos o por el tiempo de espera.

Probó el alcohol en su lengua y recordó donde estaba, recordó quienes eran y por qué se había dado toda la situación. De repente, ella cerró los puños en torno al cuello de su camisa por segunda vez en la noche y lo apartó.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Susurró, lo mismo que le dijo esa vez en Texas a un lado de la fogata, y realmente esperaba una respuesta mejor a "quería que te detuvieras" como la última vez.

-Debí haberlo hecho esa vez –Murmuró, contra sus labios.

-Es muy tarde, Lucas –Dijo, esquivándole la mirada-. Es demasiado tarde.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó, levemente irritado. No podía pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. Estaba dispuesto a entregarle su corazón totalmente y no iba a recibir el mismo monólogo de hacía tres años como respuesta-. ¿Por Riley? –Susurró, y elevó una de sus manos para ponerla debajo de su mentón, obligándole a mirarlo-. Ella terminó conmigo porque no soy su Príncipe, Maya. Nunca lo fui ni lo seré.

-No importa porque…

-Ella está saliendo con Farkle –Dijo, de repente y con una risita. Los ojos azules se abrieron como platos, atónita.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Él siempre fue su verdadero Príncipe –Solo dijo, lentamente-. Era cuestión de tiempo para que lo notaran –Añadió, con una sonrisa-. Ella es muy feliz ahora, Maya, más de lo que nunca fue conmigo. Riley siguió adelante, no me necesita.

Ella tragó en seco.

-Yo tampoco te necesito –Dijo, obstinada. Él sonrió, no podía esperar menos de ella.

-Esa es la cuestión –Dijo, y le habló muy bajo, cerca del oído, para que pudiera oírlo claramente por encima de la música fuera-. Yo te necesito, Maya Penélope Hart.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-No vuelvas a decirme Penélope, Huckleberry –Dijo, pero su voz era la más suave que él hubiera oído jamás.

Se rió, mirándola como si fuera la estrella más brillante de una constelación. Le acarició el rostro, lentamente, notando como se estremecía y cerraba los ojos. Joder, era tan hermosa, ¿Cómo había podido controlarse tanto tiempo?

-Ya es hora de darnos otra oportunidad ¿no lo crees, Maya?

Ella abrió los ojos al instante y se mordió la lengua, antes de susurrar unas palabras que deseaba terminaran como la última vez, cerrando verdaderamente algo a lo que antes solo le había puesto pausa.

Durante tres largos años.

-Oblígame, vaquero.


End file.
